The art of electronic equipment packaging is challenged by the increasing functional density of the equipment to be enclosed. For example, magnetic disk data densities have increased so dramatically that a fundamental change in the industry is occurring: large-capacity storage units are more likely to contain an array of small, high-density disk drives rather than a single larger drive. Similar density advances are being made elsewhere in the electronics industry. Therefore an equipment cabinet occupying a given space must often accommodate multiple modular functional units rather than a single large unit.
Additionally, a single modular unit may be used in multiple products, ranging from a deskside product of relatively small capacity, to a larger rack-sized product supporting a whole organization. One major difference between such products is the type of cabinet in which they are housed. However, because the cabinets in these different products house the same modular unit, it is both possible and desirable to have interchangeability features so that costs associated with design, manufacturing, and inventory can be minimized.
Along with the above considerations, modern equipment cabinets should enhance modularity, which is the ability to move things around as needed, as well as expandability, which is the ability to add functional units for increased capacity. All these concerns must be addressed along with general requirements that equipment cabinets have--strength, stability, access to the enclosed equipment, cooling, power distribution, and esthetics.